The Son of a Samurai
by Samurai Jay
Summary: Naruto part of the main Uzumaki branch is found by a samurai named Oshino Uzumaki who is of the branch family. he takes him away to teach him to be a proper Uzumaki. the council of the leaf finds out about it and sends ninja to get there weapon back...and so does cloud and taki...so what will happen to them in the future. Going to be time skips till i get to the wave arc.
1. of a samurai and ninjs

Hi guys this is Jay here with a Naruto fan fiction. It's my first fan fiction and it's going to be written to the best of my ability so I don't mine corrections, help, or advice, but flamers will have their messages roasted and burned to fuel my train of though. AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS I USES….but I own my own made up characters and places + arcs

WARNING THERE WILL BE FLUFF AND CHARACTER DEATHS OFTEN AS THIS WILL BE REALALISTIC

"Speech"

"**Jutsu"**

"_Thought"_

* * *

20 years in the future

* * *

One teen in black and orange samurai armor with a naginata* stands by the traditional Japanese doors as two kunoichi stand next to him on either side of the armored teen. "Once Otōsan* gets out were take the mission right." "Yes Naruto we will. And remember to keep you and fu-chan safe during this mission" "yes Okāsan*/ Miss Nii" this is a family of four warriors two kunoichi and two samurai. The two samurai are Naruto Uzumaki the other one is Oshino Uzumaki. The two kunoichi are yugito Nii, and Fu* the following is the story of heroism, fights, and conquest as a warrior family. And how a simple clash of blades can change the world.

* * *

Current time

* * *

A samurai with blood red armor a kitsune mask and a war banner of the Uzumaki clan proudly on his back walks behind his current employer a man of good money was the head of a now dwindling clan who was leaving the land of lightning for the land across the seas. This samurai was named Oshino an Uzumaki branch clan member who grew up after the fall of the island and made a vow on his branch clans honor to find the main branch survivors and protect them as his branch was meant to do. Among him were a total of 4 other guards all of them nuke Nin who were paid to protect the clan head.

Unknown to them in the trail ahead of them were 20 cloud shinobi sent by the leader of a rival clan. As soon as the ninja protecting the clan leader were under them the trap was sprung, kunai and shuriken rained there steel furry on the unprepared ninja killing them but the samurai used his chakra to strengthen his armor and sword protected himself and the can head. The clan head screams loudly as one of the cloud shinobi land next to him as the samurai lashed out and bisected the man cleanly down the middle. "That's not nice ninja-san to come after a man who wants to leave peacefully." Three more ninjas land and look at the cowering figure behind the samurai protecting him and the tall black ninja with a tanto speaks up. "Samurai what's the price for his head…were pay for you to step aside." The armored samurai scoffs and looks at them. "I'm not to be brought off like a common thug it would offend my ancestors and make me worse then scum." The three ninja engage in constant sword play with the samurai and the four looked like they were dancing as the flashes and sparks played out as the swords rang out for blood and each sought for an advantage over the samurai and soon his luck ran out as one of the 16 watching cloud ninja shouted out **"Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage"** (Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning) and slaming his hands into the ground as several tendrils of electricity raced through the ground electrocuting the clan head. He screamed as his flesh was flashed fried and he began to twitch as he fell over dead before he hit the ground.

As he saw his client fall the samurai's eyes darkened behind his mask and he pumped chakra into his blade and it began to glow silver and he slashes at the three ninja their swords suddenly braking on contact and the sword going through there steel armor like it is nothing. The 16 watching ninja eyes widen knowing the three ninja were using swords that were conducting earth chakra and should of hardened them beyond the snapping point and they are shocked to see the samurai cut his hand and his arm glow red. A Jonin cloud ninja panics seeing them "HE HAS SUMMON!" the twelve Chunin jump at him kuni, tantos, katana all out to end him before they vanish in a screen of smoke and everything goes quiet after a second. Suddenly red eyes appear from the smoke and the 4 Jonin begin to run as the red eyes give chase. In a red flash a red tail appears and grabs the slowest Jonin and he screams as he is yanked back into the darkness. The leader seeing his best friend vanish trips the female kunoichi next to him and he yells back to her "demon whore buy us the time and be useful for once." Him and the second Jonin snicker as they hear her yell as her ankle brakes from a high speed collision with a tree. The younger Jonin smiles as they see a clearing ahead "were going to make it Uza-sanpi we will live" suddenly there is a flicker ahead of them and an full steel arrow tares though his heart before he knew what happened he was dead and his body he slammed into the branch ahead of him the sick smile still on his face.

The last cloud Jonin now stands in the clearing as he swings around to try and find the attacker. "were are you!" he turns seeing the samurai sword sheathed walking towards him the kunoichi he tripped laying on a fox the size of a horse. "oi ninja-san you left this girl behind….i hope it was an accident" the ninja responds violently "you stupid girl you couldn't buy us even a single second you little…GACK" he spits out blood as he suddenly feels a sword in his back and the samurai in front of him fades away and the fox smirks. "Stupid human…don't you know kitsune are masters of illusion" the samurai grunts "don't disrespect the girl she put up a better fight then you…even with a broken foot and no sword"

The samurai wipes his bloody blade on the cowards uniform and begins to walk away with the knocked out fox on his side who still had the tided up kunoichi on its back. The kitsune looks at the man next to the big fox "so Oshino what is my payment" the man smirks and looks at his familiar "were going to a inn and getting wasted my good friend"

30 minutes later

The samurai and the fox are inside a room at an inn looking at the girl"…so we got to wait till she wakes up…" the fox shrugs. "you do but im going back with my barrel of sake." The summon dispels leaving a knocked out blond girl and the samurai. Oshino signed "this will have to be the worst looking moment since my attempt to kill Zabuza in a hot springs and it went into the streets with nothing but a towel keeping us both modest….all through his assistant was cute"

* * *

a teenage boy with a hoodie and sweats sits at his laptop typing. "so how did it turn out i spent all day on this...well all of yesterday as it is 1:47 now...so read and review please i want to have inspiration and how to get better. and this is only the begining. credit to my friend liam for Oshino's name and for being a good friend who dragged me back into anime and got me introduced me to role play that lead to fanfiction (: thanks man and have fun in collage while im stuck in highschool

oh ya terms of * in order below

Japanese-spear with a sword as its head

Otōsan- honorific for father

Okāsan- honorific for mother

Anyone knows fuu's last name tell me and I'll fix it


	2. so im stuck with him

Hey guys this is the second chapter to the fan fiction. Thanks for coming and I'm writing this 3 hrs after posted the first because so many people across the globe read this…..and I can't sleep….so shout out to and theonedevin for being first followers… while I was writing this chapter. Onto the chapter. There will be a 1 month time skip in here as I was only showing how yugito met our samurai and the fact that Oshino holds the summoning contract with the foxes. I can't wait to show you what will happen this time.

Oh ya and special thanks to TheBeardedAsshat for the heartwarming message of "shove your OC up your ass cunt" I enjoy people who get off on insulting people to make themselves seem bigger and stronger and stepping on their hard work… so have a nice day to you too (: you have been reported.

"Speech"

"Jutsu"

"Thought"

"Tailed demon"

* * *

Yugito began to stir her long blond hair covering her face and running behind her back, she clenched and unclenched her hands to check for movement and when she tried to move her feet she almost screamed in agony as he broken ankle shifted. She stiffened as Matatabi speaks softly to her from the connection _**"kitten there is a strong chakra next to you. I believe it's the same guy who killed your squad yesterday."**_ Yugito went to go for her tanto to find it gon and then she went for her kunai only to find none there on her leg but she feels one resting on her chest.

Oshino looks over and smiles widely his red eyes and the tattoos of a fox across his face making him seem demonic at first glance but his eyes held a hint of mirth and he had laugh lines on his face while a small amount of red hair goes across his forehead. As he sees her calm down, he grins and holds out a plate of sushi. "ohio ninja-chan it's good to see you awake…I'm sorry about your ankle but I don't know any healing justu so I'll have to take you around till you can walk back." Yugito blinks several times. "WHAT THAT'S IT….NO THREATS TO MY LIFE…NO HIDDEN VILLAGE KNOWLEDGE!" Oshino sits there looking confused with his head cocked to the side. "…..do you want there to be miss…oh where's my manners I'm Oshino Uzumaki of the samurai branch family what's your name ninja-san." Yugito sweat drops. _"of course I get the one guy who is too nice for the job…and I can't go back to cloud the council will kill me for the simple fact everyone but me died. They have been trying to kill me for a while anyway" _"my name is Yugito Nii of the village hidden in the clouds."

* * *

Three months later

* * *

A woman with blond hair that's braided down her back walks alongside an armored samurai that has his helmet sealed in a sealing tattoo on under the fox tattoo on his face walk towards the main gate to the village hidden in the leaves. The woman straightens up and sighs seeing the large village. "can't wait till we can rest right Osh-kun" the samurai looks like he is deep in thought, his eyes shadowed and suddenly yugito feels Killer intent begin to leak. "these assholes left my village to burn and my people to the sword….if it wasn't for my relative here I would not even think about visiting without several army's behind me." Yugito looks at him sadly and for the second time since she met him saw him act like a man wanting revenge the first being when he saw a village burned down by bandits and stopped them. "Oshino if you don't want to go in its ok" he shakes his head and picks the pace up making a ram hand sign so his helmet is unsealed. "No I need to protect the main line no matter what…even at the cost of my own branch family line."

They walk up to the gate and give the two Chunin their names with a fake one for yugito. As they walk into the calm town they walk to the Hokage's mansion and after an half an hour wait they walk into the office of the third Hokage and the samurai and yugito go to one knee and bow and speak with a dual. "Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looks at them and recognizes the clan crest on the armor of Oshino. Yugito smiles and begins to speak. "my vassal here is looking for a relative named Kushina she was a ninja in your control before the fox attack and he was wondering if she made it through the attack 4 years ago." The old kage looks at them sadly "she did not make it through the attack and she had no offspring so the Uzumaki main branch is without a hair to the mantel so im sorry to tell you that" Oshino reels himself in from attacking the kage for letting a clan die out and inside yugito Matatabi looks at the kage and laughs and opens up a like with yugito _**"kitten tell your mate all hope is not lost there is still an hair I can sense his lies and also nine-tails is sealed nearby you can take it to barter for the kid." **__"ok wait what do you mean my mate" __**"you know the one to fill you with kittens of your own''**_ "_Matatabi…can you please stay away from my love life"_ _**"don't worry kitten I will….once you have **_one' Yugito sighs and then frowns and stands up. "Very well my lord we will take our leave." They walk out and Oshino looks at yugito catlike smirk. "Yugito what's going on" "the old man is lying to us come on were going to take there jinchūriki to trade for the Uzumaki kid" sounds good let's wait till tonight it's there dam party for killing the nine tails….if only they knew

* * *

3 hrs later

* * *

The two warriors walk down the street dressed like a couple as yugito tracks the 9-tails chakra with the help of Matatabi who is addressing yugito about Oshino constantly. "_**What about**__**"**_"_no" __**"so what if he"**_ _"no" __**but you need to have kittens kitten you will only get older no matter what" **__"Matatabi so help me kami can you shut the hell up." _Oshino walks alongside her looking amused as her expression tells of embarrassment, and slight anger. "Oi kitty-chan something wrong with the tracking" "no Oshino it's going fine…but can we stop at the hot springs on the way." Oshino frowns but quickly lightens up. "Ok we can go." As he says this he bumps into a small blond child who falls and grabs the samurai's leg. "Help me they want to beat me." Two drunk civilians walk towards the group broken sake bottles in their hands. "Move that demon brat will die tonight." Oshino ignoring them gets on one knee to talk to the small kid. "What's your name small one." The kid brightening up looks him in the face. "IM NARUTO UZUMAKI AND IM GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE." Oshino stiffens and sees the face Naruto has been beaten and he looks at the two villagers with KI layering the air. "so you hurt my clansmen….now I guess I'll return the favor." And he begins to step towards them unsealing a wooden training sword from a storage seal tattooed onto his left arm.

* * *

So that's CH2 how did you like it and sorry for the delay I had it ready 5 hrs ago and then passed out (: so anyway read review and please no flames this time…or at least can I have a nice real critical review instead of a trashy one... so here's a character list I want to add to the end of each CH and im open for OCs to use I need 3 more for Naruto team and there will be a big time skip next chapter so I can get to the age Naruto needs to be to fight and be a samurai/nin

Name-Oshino Uzumaki

Age-20

kekkei genkai- steel release

Profession- samurai/Uzumaki bodyguard

Rank- Ronin

Weapons- katana, yew bow and arrows, kunai launcher, 2 secondary swords

Favorite food- rice balls and anything spicy

Quote- my sword and body will be the armor of my lord

Stats out of 10-

ninjustu- 0

genjustu- 0 (7 when using summons)

tiejustu- 6

kenjustu- 8

Chakra control- 8 (only to reinforce armor and weapons)

thrown weapons- 7 (bow 8 and 6 with the kuni launcher)


	3. DADDY!

Hey everyone its Jay and here is chapter three of The Son of a Samurai. I took a day off after posting 2 chapters in 1 day and I have so many people who read it I am going to make another special chapter with a short story on the end about the two months in between lightning and leaf. PS this is riding off the high of getting back together with my GF so enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.

"Speech"

"Jutsu"

"Thought"

"Tailed demon"

* * *

Two men go running past a white haired Anbu who watches as a man with a bokken chasing after them with his eyes on fire. "AAAAHHHHHHH HES GOING TO KILL US." The man with the bokken swipes at the two. "TOUCH A HAIR ON THE HEIR'S HEAD AND ILL SEND YOU TO KAMI HERSELF" The white haired Anbu watches as they get out of sight and watches a young blond woman walking with Naruto towards the orphanage he lives at and gives the woman and eye smiles seeing someone being nice to the village outcasts and heard her speaking to Naruto. "uuummm Oshino will be back soon he does not want anyone to hurt you…you see Naruto you are part of a once large and proud clan that was almost killed off and we tracked the main branch to this village so we think your part of the main line…and Oshino wants to take you in as his son and trust me when I say ill protect you also…besides why would people want to hurt someone so cute like you" she pinched his cheeks and the small kid wined and blushed deeply not having much human interaction.. Of the good kind.

The white haired Anbu vanishes and appears in a puff of smoke in the hokage's office. "Sorry hokage but you might want to know someone is adopting Naruto." The Hokage smiles. "Ahhhh what is it Kakashi." The now identified Kakashi looks him in the eyes. "in the bingo book it's a missing nin Tokubetsu Jōnin name is Yugito Nii A-ranked for going rouge after a team of 19 died and she was the only survivor…she is traveling with one unknown companion." "You did good Kakashi go get Asuma you are to kill both of them before they get out of the Country." "Yes my lord consider it done." Kakashi vanishes into smoke to go find his friend and the hokage sighs. "Such a fool for trying to take him Miss Nii…now you have to die."

Naruto sits on yugito lap and plays with a toy kunai yugito had sealed in a scroll that she always carried with her. Naruto looks up at the door to the orphanage headmaster office as he heard Oshino yelling at the headmaster. "YES WE WANT THE DAM KID….NO I DON'T CARE YOU THINKS HES A DEMON IN HIM IM ADDOPTING THIS ONE." It suddenly gets quiet before a smirking Oshino walks out with a paper held out to Naruto and yugito. "Naruto here it is…the paper that says your my son now." He is suddenly glomped by Naruto and he did not move an inch as he rubbed Naruto head as the boy cried. "I never thought anyone would ever take me in…thank you dad I love you." Oshino laughed as he picked Naruto up and put the now giggling boy on his shoulders. They began to walk around the village trying to get things they needed to get for Naruto and they happened to see a Raman stand that Naruto points out. "The people there are nice to me can we stop one more time for some food dad." "No problem short stop." "I am not short!" yugito laughs and decides to join in. "yes you are my little kitten." Naruto grumbles as he walks into the shop seeing the names Ichiraku Ramen he smiles as he moves the curtains and sits down with Naruto between him and yugito seeing how some of the villagers keep glaring at the kid and he relaxes as Naruto yells out into the back. "Hey old man hey Ayame-chan!" a resounding thump is heard as Oshino has his fist over where Naruto's head used to be. "Naruto respect your elders….unless there mean they don't show them respect. Because respect must be earned not given." Naruto's eyes sparkle as he watches his new dad speak and yugito sighs. _"This will be hard raising Naruto if Oshino fills his head with samurai values because this is a ninja world."_

After stopping at several stores and to say goodbye to some people they begin to walk to the village entrance not noticing the Anbu and the Jōnin watching the now happy family walk out of the gates and into the unforgiving world. The two ninja shadow the family till they get to an open field and watch as Oshino summons a small Kit and hands it to Naruto before he makes a hand sign and his armor goes out of the seals and in a puff of smoke leaving him covered head to toe In his blood red armor and his mask is on his face. "You ninja can come out now yugito here is a sensor and you know samurai train to detect ninjas and there Jutsu." Asuma and Kakashi appear before them and Asuma speaks in his normal voice lighting a new cigarette as he does. "Sorry samurai-san and yugito we need the kid back for the village…if you give him back without a fight we won't ship her back to kumo when we win and you can go along peacefully." Oshino smirks behind his kitsune mask. "sorry Leaf-san you will not lay a finger on the heir to the Uzumaki clan, I a loyal branch family member will lay down my life to protect my clan from the threats of death or for him to go his life will out knowing the clan he was born into." "I'm sorry samurai-san…you will need to die now" Asuma and Kakashi flicker out of sight as they speed towards Yugito and Oshino like arrows from a bow as they pair off Asuma and Yugito and Kakashi and Oshino. The clash for the fate of the Uzumaki clan hanging in the balance as the tiny kitsune keeps Naruto under a Genjustu to keep him calm. Does not see the beginning of the fight between his new family and his old village.

* * *

Hey guys its samurai jay here saying thanks for reading and I left you on a cliff hanger to keep you coming back, I'm also saying my fights will be short because I don't think in real life they would be long as one slip up would kill or cripple an opponent.

* * *

short story

Yugito sits in the hotsprings of the inn her and Oshino are staying in and he sighs and sinks deeper into the water as she thinks over what has happened in the last few days betraying her village, the giant fox she met and her inner demon apparently wanting her to go out with Oshino the kitsune samurai as he calls himself. sighing she gets up and begins to walk back to the room only a towel wrapped around her and as she walks into the room and turns around to shut the door. as she gets inside and bends over to pull her pants on for the night she hears a thump behind her. she jumps around a kunai out and she sees Oshino laying propped up on the wall a small trickle of blood coming from under the mask. who knew behind the hard ass exterior of the Kitsune samurai was a pervert. she didn't and from that day on he never forgot it too...because she decided to keep that knowledge for future fun


	4. clash of blades and the new kid

A teen in a black hoodie and sweats is typing at a keyboard smiling as he tries to finish the current chapter. "Hey guys its Jay and I'm happy to see the people who are reading this over 520 so far…..but why only one nice review…. and the one flame…. can you people tell me how to go forward with this and what to improve. Also adding a poll to see if I should do my own arc (the samurai trials) or the Chunin exams.

"Speech"

"**Jutsu**"

"_Thought_"

"_**Tailed demon"**_

* * *

Sparks fly as Kakashi and Oshino duel two chakra enhanced kunai meting a chakra enhanced katana. Kakashi sees every sliver of metal fly from the kunai like a small tease showing him the samurai had the upper hand.

Kakashi then back peddles and throws a brace of kunai at Oshino. Who runs at Kakashi and to his shock watches the kunai hit the armor and vanish into it like the weapons hit water and went under.

Kakashi tries to bring his headband up to reveal his revered Dojustu and suddenly jumps to the side as Oshino swings his blade and the kunai that vanished into the armor come flying out of the blade. "aaahhh like it ninja san I have the Kōton bloodline (Steel Release) I can manipulate steel when it hits me or my armor and I can use it to harden my armor and sharpen my blade… now tell me ninja san… how can you touch something when the other is willing to give his life for his clan and his new family."

Oshino rushes at Kakashi blade held off to the side to deliver a sweep not giving Kakashi any time to use Jutsu the one thing setting ninja apart from samurai in the power department.

So they continue to clash as Kakashi keeps trying to disengage to make hand signs only to have to abandon them as Oshino gets close again and tries to chop something off Kakashi and forcing him to abandon his Jutsu in order to stay alive.

This pattern was broken off however giving Kakashi time when a **Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu **from yugito as she shot it at Asuma misses and interrupts the battle between the two warriors as Oshino yells over.

"OI KITTY-CHAN YOU ALMOST ROASTED ME!" Yugito smirks as she looks over. "SO WHAT METAL HEAD KILL OR DRIVE YOUR GUY AWAY AND HELP ME THIS GUY IS ALSO GOOD WITH KATON STYLE."

As soon as she finishes that two shouts of **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) ring out as two fire balls one red and one blue collide midair canceling each other out and they jump to the other side of the clearing.

Suddenly a noise of 1,000 chirping birds is heard as a **Raikiri **(Lightning Cutter) is made and Kakashi comes running out of the smoke. _"The samurai is good but the girl is stronger than him so I'll kill her first and me and Asuma can kill the man together and get Naruto back to the village so someone can wipe his memory of these two_."

He sprints flat out towards yugito who has her back turned to him as she engages Asuma in claw to knife combat. Oshino sees that Kakashi is aiming for yugito and is a burst of chakra enhanced speed covers his body in the steel from his armor and sword runs to intercept.

Yugito turns around hearing the noise and her eyes widen as blood is spattered around the field as the **Raikiri **rips through the body that was in its path. Kakashi smirks but seizes up and falls screaming as Oshino keeps a death grip on Kakashi electrocuting him with his own Jutsu as the electricity runs through Oshino steel enhanced body and into Kakashi's arm.

Asuma looks at the girl as she stands there in shock and he quickly grabs Kakashi and picks him up seeing part of his face and arm smoking from the electrical current. "THIS ISNT OVER! YOU MADE A POWERFUL ENAMY TODAY." He vanishes in a Leaf Body Flicker as yugito drops to her knees and begins to pump medical chakra as Naruto runs over after the fox dispelled from Oshino being wounded. "MOM WHAT HAPPENED TO DAD?" "He got hurt protecting us from leaf ninja Naruto."

Oshino screams as the electricity leave him and the feeling returns to him. Yugito eyes widening quickly begins to make medical chakra in her hands and pressing it over the wound and Naruto watches the skin begins to bubble and reform while the mussels underneath begin to smoke and the cells split to remake the missing mussels from the deadly **Raikiri **that punctured his right lung.

* * *

2 days later- village hidden in the waterfall

* * *

A red haired figure runs down the hallway of an inn as a blond streaks after the first with a small blond haired kid running after them both as he shouts. "Mom why is dad running outside again" the blond woman looks back at Naruto smirking. "Your dad wants to go train so he can beat Kakashi next time they meet… AND IM NOT YOUR MOM IM NOT EVEN DATEING THAT BAKA" Oshino smiles from his lead on both of them _"yes I can get some sword training done today and nothing can stop me." _Well that was his train of thought before he ran straight into the western style door and slumped down a huge mark on his face and yugito began laughing so hard and Oshino is his light headed state said something that he normally wouldn't. "Hey there is the beautiful laugh from an even more beautiful girl." Yugito goes silent a red blush creeping its way across her face before Naruto speaks up ruing the moment. "eeeewwwww Daddy is hitting on mommy"

* * *

4 weeks after that

* * *

Naruto is out during a local _ and runs into the park where he hears crying confused he begins to walk towards the source of the noise he sees a girl with orange eyes and green hair crying on the swings outside of the local kage's office. "What's wrong" Naruto asked his heart breaking from seeing the girl like this and he eyes shining with resolve to help her. She looks up at him. "I hit 7 so I got kicked out of the orphanage…. They don't want a monster like me they said." Naruto acting out of instinct hugs her knowing that's what he always wanted when he was alone. She stiffens before melting into the hug and crying harder on his shoulder before he heard the one voice he did not want to hear in this situation. A certain blond speaks up as she's dragging a redhead along with her. "awwww is little kit-Chan making friends…. Or is this something more" Naruto looks over his shoulder as he sees a smirking yugito and his dad Oshino sipping a can with a green M on it. "Oh hi mom hey dad….this is my new friend" Fu hiding behind Naruto takes the hint. "I'm Fu no surname…and the most recent orphan." As soon as she said that yugito vanishes in a burst of speed and hugs Fu. "Oshino she's so cute and she's Naruto's first friend…. Were taking her. "Wait hold on its hard enough to doge hunter-nin with Naruto." Yugito stops and glairs right at Oshino and says sternly. "Were taking her no choice here Oshino." He sighs. "Fine but we got to leave tonight then." Fu smiles and hugs Naruto who blushes, "IM GETTING A FAMILY."

As they walk out of a park a smiling Naruto and Fu chatting and Yugito grinning like a cat and keeping her eyes out for any ninja who want to try for their bounty. Oshino looks back and smirks as he takes another sip of the drink. _"We look like a weird family… this is good….if we get 2 more kids I could start a samurai team. But yugito would want them to be ninja. Perhaps a ninja/samurai hybrid team. Yes that would work and now that I think about it the Uzumaki clan is going to make a village up north in the land of iron because of our strong ties with the swordsman up there we have about 50 known members left but many missing nin would jump at the chance to have a village protect them. Well looks like that will be the plan. We're heading north… into the snow"_

* * *

A teen with a hoodie and sweats sit at his computer and smiles as he turns around "Yo guys its jay sorry for the wait I had it done but I kept pushing it off while I worked on the plot line. So I'm making my own hidden village and Naruto will have his own team. So any OCs that people want me to use send me a Pm about him and ill cut them down to age or power if I need it to be and there will be a major time skip next chapter. Also please review to tell me how I'm doing or to suggest story twists or ideas. Now see you all later so READ REVIEW AND REMEMBER TO HAVE A GOOD SUMMER…. unless you're in the southern hemisphere then have a good winter."


	5. the training begins and the big question

this is samurai jay with ch5 and this will be a few jumps forward in training Naruto and Fu, and giving back story as they try and reach the forming ice village and I won't start the main storyline till I have at least 2 good OCs PMed to me (cant think of any I want to put in so you people will get a chance to send two OC in only two rules for them

no existing bloodlines unless you give them something to spice them up or make your own

I want at least 1 for a half ninja/samurai mix and one of them to be a full samurai

So anyway send in your people and I'll pick 2 for a 5 man squad and for now until I get them ill have stories until I get a team for Naruto.

And sorry for being gone so long a combination of family vacation and a computer virus that took a week to have fixed set me back. BUT I WILL NOT GIVE IN TO IT.

* * *

3 weeks after fleeing taki with hunter nin on their trail

* * *

Oshino stands in a clearing as he goes through a kata with his katana the sword leaving bright streaks across tree as the sword leaves a trail of chakra that Oshino pumps into the sword. An intricate dance over that over the generations lead to countless deaths and countless lives saved. His face one of a man who is enjoying his time as he continues the arcing blade being kept in time with the movement of feet. Oshino smiles as the sweat pours off his face as the fox tattoos over his body seem to chase with each other in a game of life and death

This is the picture of a kenjustu master… and in the corner of that picture are two kids in the bushes. Naruto dragged Fu along to show her how Oshino trained after she asked why Oshino had all the tattoos and what made them special. After 4 minutes of them watching they watched as Oshino blurred out of sight. Then the bushes they were in seemed to suddenly be a whole lot shorter and they heard a voice behind them sounding annoyed. "Oi Naruto, Fu… you two better not of been watching me for long…" They both go white and begin to shake their heads before they heard yugito chime in. "Oshino leave them alone… your messing with them way to much this time.

Oshino laughs his voice lightning and his katana vanishing into his hand seal. "Dam you got me yugito-chan… well he's here so can I begin with him." She sighs and takes Fu with her going to teach her some Jutsu letting the boys learn there swordsmanship.

Oshino stands there and begins to look Naruto over and in the end smiles softly. "Naruto I got the perfect weapon for you to use when your older." Naruto looks up at him with wide shining eyes. "can I see it Oshino-san." The samurai laughs. "of course but until then you will be using this" he unseals an bokken and Naruto stares at him like he's had a second head. "HOW IS A WOODEN STICK GOING TO HELP ME.?" TWAK! Oshino now stands over a almost knocked out Naruto. "Seems your right…..needs to be heavier your still awake and to gain an appreciation of it your going to make one." Naruto looks at him and Oshino looks at him. "Well don't worry ill teach you first."

* * *

3 months later- land of tea

* * *

Sword strikes and the sound of steel on steel and the clash of blades is heard as a strong black man clashes with a swordsman with a fox tattoo on him… the thing that set this fight apart is that the black guy was using 8 swords. These men are Oshino and Killer Bee who was currently raping in his weird way. "Yo samurai man, you ready to get beat by the main komo man." Oshino glares at him. "IM GOING TO CUT YOUR TOUNGE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND MAKE YOU EAT IT." Killer bee opens his mouth to rap but before he can talk he is engaged in another kenjustu battle with him looking like a dance to any outsiders. Off to the side yugito, Naruto and Fu watch with sweat drops.

Yugito finally gets tired of it and walks towards them before yelling. "OSHINO! BEE! STOP OR I SWEAR TO KAMI ILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Oshino and Killer Bee are now cowering from the now pissed of female who has seemed to grow and make the two men seem smaller. Oshino panics and Killer Bee quickly say there sorry and they won't fight again.

* * *

1 hour later

* * *

Oshino and Killer Bee glare at each other from across the table as Yugito and the two kids are out training with her and Killer Bee speaks up first. "So how did you meet her." Oshino frowns. "She and 19 ninja were sent to kill the man I was paid to protect…" he finishes his tale after 5 minutes. The doors begin to open and Killer Bee seeing a way to get back at Oshino smiles and asks a question that makes Yugito freeze in the doorway with Naruto and Fu right behind her. "So Oshino what are your feelings towards Yugito" Oshino blushes and he thinks before talking. "I'm falling for her hard and the problem is I don't think she feels the same way, I mean she can get any guy she wants why would she settle for a Branch family Samurai. There are better guys for her out there and I'm willing to watch her be happy with someone else then force her to be with me." Behind him Yugito smirks and walks up wrapping her arms around Oshino's neck as he stiffens and Naruto and Fu giggle at Oshino's expression and yugito whispers something in his ear as his nose begins to bleed slightly and she looks up at Bee who speaks up. "Yugito bro wants you back in the village…"

* * *

AND CUT SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I HAD A VACATION AND THEN MY LAPTOP BROKE AND ALL MY NOTES HAD TO BE REMADE AND STUFF HAPPENED SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME… oh and also its confirmed by the one guy who offered to help me he fixed my biggest worry the Chunin exams won't be the way Naruto levels up they will be taking "The Blade Masters Challenge" to see if they will rank up as Samurai-Nin. But I do have a good twist to throw in there for you all (; if you guess your get a Cyber cookie and recognition its open till we get to their ranking up. and next time we will pick up at the mission to wave as I have a surprise for you all if I get Naruto team in on time and if I don't _ well ill have expendable OCs


End file.
